I Have My Reasons
by Riot101
Summary: When Alex Rider loses his child, he's despaired. But When the new owner of Stormbreaker Company moves in,he's called back to action. After 16 years out of the MI6. But he gets caught.What happens now?. REVIEW! NO FLAMES!
1. Chapter 1

A/N:Ok so this is a Alex Rider Story!!!! YAY! First of all Alex Pettyfer is a GREAT actor, in the movie. Second, I love the Movie and Book!!! So this is my first Alex Rider Fic called: **_I Have My Reasons_** I Hope you enjoy!

**_I Have My Reasons_**

Alex get's up, holding Sabina's hand for comfort. They had found out a few days ago, that Sabina couldn't have any babies. This mortified her. Especially, since they had just gotten married, and had decided to start a family. So they decided to adopt a child.

As Alex and Sabina look around, they see bunches on little children in a cell, that blocked them, with a glass window. The Children stared at them, as they walked, hoping to get picked.

"Oh my god" says Sabina. "I wish I could take all of them" she says, looking at them through the window. Alex thought the same.

Suddenly, they ended up where the babies were. There spaces were open, unlike the other ones.

They looked around, and suddenly, Sabina found her.

She looked at the baby with a pink crib, and purple little jumper on her, The tag on the side of the crib read 'heart problems', and 'hard time breathing', but Sabina ignored these statements.

"She's beautiful" says Sabina. She was telling the truth. She had very light brown skin, but big light eyes, and brown hair, a cute button nose, and small chubby cheeks.

"She looks like a baby doll" says Alex, taking his finger, and put it on her small little head. Suddenly, The baby, takes its small little hand and wraps around his finger. Sabina & Alex smiled as she did this.

Suddenly, the baby does a small laugh. "I guess She's the one" says Alex.

A Few Years Later….

Sabina finds, she is again able to have children. And after some nights, she was pregnant. She had the baby when Emily, the adopted baby's name is, was 8 Years old.

To Alex, Emily was his 'Princess'. She had grown big, for her age. She had pretty brown straight hair, and eyes, with the color of caramel, and she had a pretty round little face. Alex & Sabina agreed, she would be a looker. This Meant Alex had to be extra careful with her and boys.

After, Samantha, their new little girl was born, Emily & her were attached. All Emily ever had close to another sibling, was a puppy, named 'Pinky'.

But as Emily reached the age of 12, their friendship was broken apart, and instead of being nice to each other, they fought. But at sometimes, they got along….sometimes.

Emily never got her English accent, but was just a regular American. (because of such interference of the MI6, or CIA, they moved to the U.S.) And as she grew, Alex had a very close eye on her. Especially because she had a lot of 'hood', and 'trunk'. Boy's liked her a lot. She got in trouble in school often, and asked frequent questions, of why she looked different than her family.

Her parents merely said: "You were just born with a different color"

Emily takes her brush, and brush's her hair. Then suddenly, a song comes on the radio.

"I Love this song!" She says, and turns up the song.

Come enjoy the life  
Baby take ya time  
I just wanna find you, you  
Baby you and I can have a good time  
Tell me what you like  
Oo oo

Emily takes her brush and sings in to it.

Spoken  
Now listen  
I've been single for a while now  
And I've been kind of lonely  
But I'm looking for somebody to talk to,  
Love me, someone who can hold me,  
Is that you?

I'm looking for somebody I can call boo  
Looking for the only one that I can give my all to  
Tell me if it's you, you, you  
What you wanna do, do, do  
Make your move  
You can be my teacher  
I'll do homework  
You can give me extra credit, baby  
I'll do more work  
What you wanna do, do, do  
Now it's me and you, you, you  
Make a move

Suddenly, Samantha comes in to the room, and turns down the music. But Emily continues singing.

This mood is so right  
It feels so right  
You can be my prince  
My knight  
You can be my superman  
Save me here I am

"Shut up!" yells Samantha, But Emily continues.

'Cause baby  
There's nothing I won't do  
To spend my life with you  
I'll give my all to you  
I promise that I will never lie to you boy  
There's nothing I won't do  
To spend my life with you  
I'll give my all to you  
I promise that I will never lie to you boy

"Daddy!" yells Samantha.

"Alright, I'll stop!" yells Emily, and pauses the song.

As Emily put's on make-up, and as she put's on her mascara, and softly singing the song, her dad walks in.

"What's wrong?" he asks, by the door way, folding his arms.

"Nothing" responds Emily, sweetly, and continues to sing the song.

You and me together  
Picture perfect  
I'll spend all my money all the time  
Because you're worth it  
It's just me and you, you, you  
What you wanna do, do, do  
Make a move  
Call me mama, spoil you like a baby  
Thinking about you, dreaming about you  
Got me going crazy  
What you wanna do, do, do  
Now it's me and you, you, you  
Come on babe

"Emily!" says Alex, roughly.

"What!?!" screams Emily, looking at him.

"Say I'm sorry" he says.

"Why?" she asks. " I didn't do anything!" she yells.

"Just say, sorry to Samantha" he says.

Emily rolls her eyes, as Samantha grins. "I'm sorry, for not doing shit to you" says Emily.

"Language!" says Her father.

"what-ever" says Emily, and Samantha leaves angrily.

"Why can't you be nice to your sister for once Emily?" asks Alex, to his daughter, and she put's on lipstick.

"Because, she starts everything!" Yells Emily. Alex rolls his eyes. "It's true, Dad, she always does-" she begins.

"Save it alright…." he says, and then eyes her. "what are you wearing?" he asks.

Emily gets up proudly, showing her father her outfit. She was wearing tight, Pants, that visibly showed her butt. And her shirt, was white, & stretchy , which popped out her breasts, ands she wore a brown, small overcoat.

"You like?" she asks.

"I hate" he says, and she frowns. "Put something sensible on, and take off all that make-up" he says.

"DADDY!" she yells.

"Now!" he yells.

"I hate you!" She yells, as he closes the door.

"Love you too" he says, and goes down for breakfast.

He goes down the stairs, and goes over to Sabina, as she's cooking pancakes. He wraps his hands over her waist, and puts his head on her shoulder.

"Good morning" says Sabina in a laugh.

He kisses her cheek and says. "Good Morning". "smells good" he says, after.

"Only the best for my family" says Sabina. "You have a fight with Emily again?" she asks.

"yeah" he says. "Her and Samantha were fighting again, plus she was wearing inappropriate clothing, so-" begins Alex.

"C'mon, Alex" say Sabina. "Don't you want her to fall in love, get married, have kids, like us? She can't be daddy's little girl forever" she asks.

"No!" he says loudly. "I don't want my daughter, looking like a prostitute that gets paid 5 cents a day" he responds and goes over to the table, and sits down.

"You will never let her have freedom, will you?" asks Sabina.

"Not till she lives under this roof" says Alex, getting syrup from the refrigerator. "should of thought of that….maybe I should put a tracker on her" Alex says to himself.

"Alex!" Says Sabina, letting go of the whisk in her hand.

Suddenly, Emily comes down, wearing untight pants, a loose black shirt, and the same brown over jacket.

"Hey mom" she says happily & kisses her cheek.

"hello sweetheart" says Sabina.

"And, hello 'dad'" he quotes with her fingers. "If that's your really name" she says, as she sits down.

As she says this, the juice that Alex is drinking spills out of his mouth. Emily laughs, as Sabina helps him.

"You alright?" asks Sabina, patting Alex's back.

"yeah, yeah, I'm fine" he says, wiping his mouth, as Emily grins.

"Wipe that grin off your face Emily" says Sabina, and she does so. And now Alex smiles. Then, Samantha walks in, and Emily gets up.

"I'm gone" says Emily, and grabs her book bag.

"I'll pick you up" says Alex.

"no way!" she says and closes the door.

Samantha shakes her head.

"Teenagers" she responds.

_**A Normal day in the Rider Family...**_


	2. Family Problems

A/N: LOOK, I PUT THAT ADOPTION THING LIKE THAT BECAUSE I HAVE BEEN TO A PLACE LIKE THAT BEFORE. OK? THANK YOU! Anyway, I hope you enjoy this!!!

** I Have My Reasons **

** Chapter 2: Family Problems**

School has ended and Emily and her boyfriend Jake were in front of the pizza shop, and they were closely wrapped together kissing.

Jake was a slender boy. But he had a 6-pack none the less. He had very blonde hair, light, pretty blue eyes, that popped out because of his blonde hair. And he….ok, better yet, lets say he looks exactly like Jason Dolley. (Search on Google if you don't know who he is)

"Did I ever tell you you're a good kisser?" asks Emily.

Jake rolls his eyes. "Once or twice" he says and they laugh.

Jake takes some hair out of her face. "Your beautiful, you know that?" he responds, looking at Emily with his beautiful blue eyes.

Then, they continue kissing, and Jakes hands are on Emily's waist.

Emily is enjoying this. He was her first love. The only reason she had become so slutty, and had attitude was because ….she wanted to be popular. The Real Emily, is more shy & calm. But with Jake, she felt so, happy, and with butterfly's in her stomach….she loved him.

Alex Rider had just come from work, and he stuffed his papers in his briefcase, as the stop light turned red. Sometimes he wished he could go back to being a spy than being an architect. But it was the better for his family, so, he had to do it.

He looked out the window of his car. There was a couple their, kissing and touching….it disgusted him. Suddenly, he studied the girl.

'no' he thought in his head. '…it couldn't be…?'. then he shouted out the window.

"Emily?!?" he said. And the girl looked back. It was Emily. "you get your ass in here, NOW!" he yells after realizing.

Emily turns back to Jake and gives him a kiss on the cheek. And they separate, as Emily goes into the car. As soon as she comes in, Alex parks.

"Who's that boy?" asks Alex. Emily stays silent and stares out the window.

"Who is he Emily?" he says even sternly, looking at her.

"Jake" she responds. "he's my boyfriend" she says.

"And since when have you I told you, you could be with a boy?" he says.

Now Emily looks at him. "You bastard" she says. Alex looks shocked. "You can't tell me who to be with-" she starts.

"Don't talk to me that way" he says.

"I can talk whatever SHIT I want to!" she screams.

Alex takes her wrists and brings it to him. "I'm your father, so you sure as hell better listen to me" he says and then lets go. "this boy, Jake, I forbid you to see him-" he begins.

"You can't say that!" she says, in tears.

"Why can't I!?!" he yells.

"Because I love him!" she screams. Suddenly, the yelling stops. It is quiet. Except Emily's sniffles. "Daddy, I love him…I love him so much…" she says wiping her tears.

Alex lays his head back on the head rest. "you can't be" he says.

"but I am…Dad, I-" she begins.

"Your only 16, Emily , you don't know what true love is" he explains to her. "you don't know anything about love" he says.

"Don't tell me I don't know Dad" she says.

"Emily-" he begins.

"No, Dad!" she yells. "I love him, and he loves me…" she says.

"Emily, I don't want to discuss this now" he says. He massages his head. "uh, I think I have a migraine"

As soon as they got home, and Alex parked the car, Emily ran out, and opened the house door, and ran to her room. Alex tried to get her to talk to him.

He went up the stairs, and knocked on her door, which had a sign saying 'The Beauty is Inside the Beast is Out'.

"Emily" he says. "let's talk" he says, and presses his ear on her door. All he heard was sniffling, and crying. "C'mon Emily…I'm sorry" he says, but she doesn't respond. "just a minute, Emily…please" he says.

Suddenly, the door opens. Emily, opens the door. Under her eyes, it's red, and her cheeks are streaming of tears.

"what do you want?" she asks.

"Can I come in?" he asks her.

She opens the door wider, and moves her self away from the entrance, letting him pass through. As he walks in, and goes on her bed, then he looks at the posters of boys on her purple wall. And he looks at her make-up, and clothes….She's growing up. He sighs.

"Emily, I am so sorry" he says. Emily still stays quiet. "I'm just scared …you've always been my little girl, but, I guess your really growing up" he says, looking at her.

"Daddy, I'll always be your little girl" she says. "But, can you at least try to let go? I mean, I pick my own clothes in the mall, I can swim by myself, I can drive, dad" she says.

"I know… it's a hard to let go" he says, putting his hand on her cheek, wiping her tears.

"But, I'll always need help" she says. "what I need help with now, is that you let me be with Jake dad….please" she pleads.

Alex Smiles. "ok" he says. Emily smiles and jumps on her dad into a hug.

"oh thank you, thank you daddy" she says. "I swear, Jake is the nicest guy ever" she says letting go.

"Hold your horses" he says. "I want to meet him. Your mom probably wants to meet him too, so-" he begins, until his cell phone rings. He picks it up, as Emily wipes her tears.

"Is this Alex Rider?" asks The other phone line.

"Yes" he says, mysteriously.

"Mr. Rider, your Daughter, Samantha Rider, has had an accident" says the other line. Alex's heartbeat stops. His little munchkin is hurt?

"What-what happened to her?" he asks. Emily looks stricken.

"Dad What's wrong?" asks Emily as the other line says: "She got hit by a car"

"Is she going to be okay?" asks Alex, more concerned than ever.

"Sir…I think you should come here. Your wife will explain" says the other line.

"ok, thank you, I'll be there to see her" says Alex & hangs up the phone. He runs his hands over his hair. And Emily looks at him concernly.

"What's wrong, Dad?" she asks. "Who's hurt?". Alex doesn't respond, but instead tears drop down his cheeks. "Dad, why are you crying?" asks Emily, as she now, begins to cry.

Alex looks stares at the floor as he speaks to Emily. "Emily…your sister …she got into an accident" he says.

"And, what happened, is she alright?" asks Emily, in fear of something horrible.

"I don't know, but…" he says. Emily sighs. This time Alex actually looks at her, and goes over and hugs her, as she cry's. "She's going to be fine, let's go to the hospital, alright" he says, and they both go to the car, and they go to the hospital…


	3. Time

NO FLAMES, NO FLAMES, AND NO FLAMES! Please Enjoy this Next Chapter. Dont worry, intersesting thing coming soon!!!

Chapter 3: Time

"What-what happened to her?" he asks. Emily looks stricken.

"Dad What's wrong?" asks Emily as the other line says: "She got hit by a car"

"Is she going to be okay?" asks Alex, more concerned than ever.

"Sir…I think you should come here. Your wife will explain" says the other line.

"ok, thank you, I'll be there to see her" says Alex & hangs up the phone. He runs his hands over his hair. And Emily looks at him concernly.

"What's wrong, Dad?" she asks. "Who's hurt?". Alex doesn't respond, but instead tears drop down his cheeks. "Dad, why are you crying?" asks Emily, as she now, begins to cry.

Alex looks stares at the floor as he speaks to Emily. "Emily…your sister …she got into an accident" he says.

"And, what happened, is she alright?" asks Emily, in fear of something horrible.

"I don't know, but…" he says. Emily sighs. This time Alex actually looks at her, and goes over and hugs her, as she cry's. "She's going to be fine, let's go to the hospital, alright" he says, and they both go to the car, and they go to the hospital…

AT THE HOSPITAL….

As they enter together, they go to the main office.

"hello, how may I help you?" asks the lady at the office, as she flips through papers boringly.

"yes, well, I'm looking for Samantha Rider" asks Alex.

"Are you Family?" the lady asks.

"yes" Alex responds.

"3rd floor, room 332" she says.

"Thank you" they say, and they go on the elevator. As they search for the room, they finally spot the room. As soon as they come inside they hear someone crying.

"oh, Alex, Emily, I'm so sorry" she says as soon as she sees them.

"Mom, what happened?" asks Emily, sitting next to her. They notice Samantha is on the bed with needles in her arms, and she has a oxygen breather on her. Alex immediately goes next to Samantha, and takes her hand.

"She-she dropped her book bag, and then she went out in-in to the street, and she-she just-" she begins, but then cries again. Her and Emily begin to cry.

"What did they say?" asks Alex, to Sabina.

"they said…she's not gonna make it. Only a few hours, until it's over…and-and she'll be gone…" she says.

Emily suddenly, puts her hand over her mouth. She goes outside, and cries. Then, she takes out her cell phone and calls someone. She cries as she does so.

"Jake, I don't think I'm going to school, tomorrow" she begins. "no, no everything's fine" she responds in sobs.

Alex takes Samantha's hand, and kisses it. A tear sheds from his eye. Imagining his daughter die. He couldn't bear it. His little munchkin, his tinniest baby, his smart little Kinder….Gone. He looks at her. Her small eyelids are closed and her skin as cold as ice.

Suddenly, her eyes open. Alex is so relieved to see her.

"Samantha" he breaths.

"yeah, daddy?" she responds. Suddenly, Emily and Sabina come over.

"Samantha?" says Sabina.

"yes mum?" she asks.

Sabina starts to cry again. "You feel alright?" she asks.

"yeah, I'm just a little cold…" she says, and Sabina sobs even more. "Why mummy? What's happening?" she asks.

Sabina doesn't respond, and just cries.

"sweetheart" says Alex, explainingly. "mummy's just…really happy…really, really happy…" he says trying to hold back tears, but he cant as he rubs Samantha's hand.

"Daddy, why are you crying?" asks Samantha.

"Nothing sweetheart" he says, and kisses her hand. "I love you so much, do you know that?" says Alex, in-between sobs.

"of Course" says Samantha.

"hey Sammie" says Emily.

"Hi Emily, why are mummy and daddy crying?" she asks. "You too?" she asks as she sees tears pouring from Emily's cheeks. "What's going on?" she asks again.

"Nothing, alright" says Emily, and she kisses Samantha on her cheek. "I'll-I'll see you later, ok?" she says.

"ok, Love you Emmy" she says, and Emily cries even more.

"lets go dad" says Emily, in cries.

Alex stands up, and kisses Samantha's forehead. Samantha smiles as he does so. He goes over to Sabina, and picks her up. Sabina, comes up frigidly, and waves to Samantha.

"bye mum" says Samantha. And they all leave in the car.

* * *

Samantha Died the next day. Her skull completely crushed. She had some type of tumor, stuck in her brain, after the crash. Sabina cried on Alex's chest the whole day. Emily, went over to Jakes place the whole day, and cried. Even though Alex didn't approve of this, he let her go anyway.

After that day, they decided to make the funeral. Emily didn't go. She was to ashamed. She blamed Samantha's death on herself. She said "its my fault, I should have been there" she would says in sobs. Alex would hug her and merely respond "It's not your fault alright, it was just her time".

Emily would not talk as much as she used to. She didn't get in fights anymore. She didn't go out. She was getting skinner. She wouldn't sing. This is what puzzled Alex & Sabina. She would always sing. Either happy or sad. She wouldn't go to school either. All she would do, was lay in her bed, eyes open, mouth closed, and in her own mind.

Alex would try to get her up, but she'd merely turn around from her bed. When, she did get up, she would get a drink of water, or fruit, and go back in her room. Alex would try to tweak her, and ask her about Jake. She would just say : "Shut up" and ignore the rest of his words.

One Day, Alex heard Emily talk on her phone.

"I'm so frustrated, and tired" she says in her phone.

"Why, What's wrong?" asks the other line. 'Jake' Thought Alex.

"I'm just so tired of all this shit that's been happening here" she says. "losing my little sister, and my Mom & Dad trying to get me up, when I just want to die" she says, as she starts to cry.

"Don't say that" says the other line. "I love you, your parents…you don't want us to cry, do you?" he says.

"No" she says, and she wipes her tears.

"So, when am I coming to school?" he asks.

"I don't know" she says.

"Come soon, cause I think that gay guy, Shaza, is starting to feel up on me" says Jake.

Emily laughs. She laughed. She hasn't laughed in such long time. He, Emily's own father, couldn't make her laugh. Maybe this Jake boy, wasn't so bad after all. Alex Smiles.

"Shaza's my friend, Jake!" she says still laughing.

"so, he still gives me the creeps" he replies.

She laughs again. "I'll try to come soon, alright?" she says.

"okay, feel better" says Jake.

"Thanks" she says, and she hangs up the phone. She smiles, and looks down. Then she does a small laugh. She's apparently thinking about Jake.

Suddenly, Alex's phone vibrates. He picks it up.

"Hello?" he asks.

"Is This Alex Rider?" asks the other line. That voice…it was so familiar.

"Yes, who is this?" he asks confused.

"This is Mrs. Jones" the phone line responds. Alex almost stops breathing. Mrs. Jones? The Mrs. Jones? How could it be? How did she track him down? What's happening?, is the biggest question.


	4. EWW!

A/N: Heres the new Chapie I got for all of you. Got some funniness in this chapter. Hope you enjoy!**_ NO FLAMES_**

**_Previosly on I Have My Reasons_**

_"Hello?" he asks._

_"Is This Alex Rider?" asks the other line. That voice…it was so familiar._

_"Yes, who is this?" he asks confused._

_"This is Mrs. Jones" the phone line responds. Alex almost stops breathing. Mrs. Jones? The Mrs. Jones? How could it be? How did she track him down? What's happening?, is the biggest question.

* * *

_

"What do you want?" he asks with anger on the phone.

"I see you've changed" says Mrs. Jones.

"Cut the crap Jones" he says.

"Now is that anyway to speak to an old friend? Says Mrs. Jones.

"Don't start with me" he yells at her.

"Alex….this is important" she says sternly.

"What!?" he asks.

"It's about your daughter…Samantha Rider" says Mrs Jones. Alex gulps. What was she trying to tell him? "We have some information you might want to hear" she says.

Alex listen closely to what she is saying now.

"We need you to come meet us in the office" she says.

"But…that's in London!" he exclaims.

"exactly" says Mrs. Jones, and she hangs up the phone.

Alex hangs up the phone, and leans on the table, disappointed. How was he going to get his wife, convinced to be go to London. Better yet…Emily. He completely forgot about her. And her new boyfriend. Shit! This is gonna be hard. Suddenly, Emily walks in, with a smile across her face.

"hey dad" she says happily.

"hi" he says, trying to smile. "You look very happy, what's with you today?' he asks.

"nothing, I just talked to Jake for a while" she says, sitting down next to him.

Alex smiles. As he looks at her. Her eyes are shimmering, and her face of girliness. She really was in love.

"what?' she says, in a smile, and gives him a small little laugh as well.

"So this Jake guy is really something, isn't he?" he asks.

She smiles again. Then she nods her head. "He really is" she says.

"Invite him over" says Alex.

Out of Nowhere, Sabina comes in, and gets some water. "Invite who?" she asks.

"Jake" says Emily.

"oh, right" she says. And she comes over to the table, and sits down. "I saw him as I picked you up from his place. Cute" she says.

"I know…he's just…ugh" says Emily, looking up, and then Sabina & Emily laugh.

"Hey!" says Alex sternly. "No talking about boys at the table" he says.

"But, you-" she began. "whatever" she says.

* * *

_That Night…_

As Alex sat on the bed, (Yes with no shirt on), he thought about going back to London. What was so important about Samantha? Whatever it was, he had to find out. But how was he going to get Sabina to go with him? And Emily? And…oh shit, Emily. And her boyfriend Jake. That's going to be extra difficult.

Suddenly, Sabina comes in with towel, and her hair wet. She walks over to her cabinet, and gets her lingerie and puts it on. Then, she lays down next to Alex.

"Hey" she says, and lays down on his chest.

"Sabina?" says Alex questionably.

"yeah" she says back to him.

"what would you think about moving?" he asks her.

He looks up at him. "Why?" she asks him.

"Because…" he begins….pop, his brain is like a geniuses. "They've moved our job, to another location" he says.

"Where?" she asks.

"…London…" he says slowly.

"oh no" she says, getting off his chest. "No, no, and no" she says.

"why not?" says Alex, in some sadness.

"You know why Alex" she says. "They'll-" she begins.

"_They_, wont come for me, alright" he says. Sabina rolls my eyes, and folds her arms. "It's been _16 years _Sabina, _16_! Do you actually think they'd ask me to come? I'm almost 40 for god sakes." he says.

"Well, alright, but, how about here?" she says. "I mean we were just starting to get over…you know" she says.

"There's to much memory's here for us" he says. "Going to London will give us all a fresh start, a new slate" he says.

Sabina stares at him. And Alex gives her his big puppy eyes. She rolls her eyes.

"alright" she says. Alex goes over and hugs her. Then, he kisses her passionately. "Mmm, I can get used to this" she says and she reels him in...

* * *

_The Next Day…_

Emily awoke and went to get some cereal. As she poured her milk, she picked up a spoon, and then started eating. Then she noticed. Her parents weren't awake. Usually, they always were. She got up, and looked at the clock on her dresser, in her room….10:43. Guess she missed school. She went upstairs, were her parents room was, and she knocked the door.

"Mom? Dad?" she asks, knocking the door. "You in there?" she asks. She decides there probably sleeping. She opens the door and finds….

Her father naked on the bed, showing his wee-wee, and mother with her head on his chest. Emily screams.

"Ahhhh!!!!" she says, and covers her eyes going out. As she closes the door, she sees her father, shaking awake, and covering himself, and her mother, rubbing her eyes. Suddenly, he door opens. Alex is out, with a towel around his waist. Emily merely narrows her eyes.

"Emily" he says. "Me and your mother…we, just-" he begins, but he sees his daughters face pale. "You okay?" he asks her.

"Never…ever again" she says, slowly and goes down stairs, robotically. "ew" she repeats at the last few steps.

_**Told you ther'd be some funniness going on! HAHAHA! alright, we'll here's a preview of the next chapter:**_

**_"uhh, I think I'm going to puke" says Alex. "But I cant look away" he says still looking._**

* * *

_**"How can you watch this?" says Alex closing his eyes.**_

**Just a few parts**


	5. Meetings and Movings

After all that Drama…..

Alex and Sabina decide to tell Emily about there plan to move. The knew it was for the good. But she would take it the worst. But, Emily had invited Jake over for Dinner, so they probably, had to tell her later.

"Emily, come here" says Alex, buttoning up his shirt.

Emily comes in to the door, and stands by the doorway. "yeah dad" she says. Alex looks at her. She's wearing black strapless dress and pants underneath, with black earrings, a back butterfly necklace, black high heels, and a small black purse. He looked at her face. She had light pink lip stick, and mascara on apparently. He smiles.

"too much?" she asks, looking at her self.

"No" says Alex. "well, this Jake fellow…tell me a bit about him" he says, fixing his hair.

"well, He has…blonde hair, and blue eyes…And he's hot" she says, and rolls her eyes. Alex glares at her. "I'm playing, Dad. Just be nice" she says, and gives Alex a kiss on the cheek, and leaves the room.

Alex looks at himself in the mirror. White shirt, blue jeans, black sneakers, nice hair charming good looks. He looks good. Then, he goes down stairs, and waits in the living room. He sees Sabina is making some food to eat. She has a long sleeved, black shirt in and some light beige pants.

Emily comes in and puts on a bracelet, and changes the Television Channel.

"Hey!" says Alex. "I was watching that!" says Alex.

"Who cares about soccer, anyway?" says Emily, and puts on the Surgery channel.

"Who cares about Surgery?" asks Alex, with a smirk on his face.

"I do" responds Emily. "Much more interesting anyway" she says, and watches as they give surgery to a patient.

"How can you watch this?" says Alex closing his eyes.

"Well, I have to get used to this when I'm older" says Emily,

"You want to be a doctor?" asks Alex questionably.

"yeah…or a singer, I really don't care which" she says continuing to watch the doctors, cut a piece of skin.

"uhh, I think I'm going to puke" says Alex. "But I cant look away" he says still looking. Emily laughed, soon enough the door bell rang. She brushed her hair quickly, sand fixed her dress as she got up.

"that, him?" asks Alex, as Emily peeks through the side of the door. Emily nods, as she turns back to her parents.

"Be Nice" she says and opens the door. A blonde haired boy with blue eyes came in.

"hey" he says to Emily, and kisses her. Alex wanted to spit in his face. 'hold back Alex…back…" his mind said, putting his hands into fists. After they part, Jake looked up at Emily's parents. He goes over to them, he takes out his hand to Alex.

"Nice to meet you, Mr. Rider" he says. Alex stares at his hand. He takes out his own hand, and shakes Jakes.

"Nice to meet you…Jake" he says in a smirk, as they shake. After they let go, Jake goes over to Emily's Mother.

"Mrs. Rider" he says, and kisses her hand.. Sabina giggles as he does this.

After this, Emily takes Jake's hand and pulls him toward the kitchen, where was a table to sit on. After they sat, Alex, got curios of the boy. He stared to ask Questions.

"So, Jake" says Alex, eating his pasta. "Who are you're parents?" he asked.

"umm, well my mom died in a plane crash a few years ago" says Jake.

"oh, I'm so sorry" says Sabina.

"It's alright" he says. "My mom was a drunk anyway, I didn't see her much" he replied.

"And you're father?" asks Alex.

"He died a few years back, My uncle takes care of me" he says, eyeing Alex. Alex studies the boy. He must be a darned good liar.

"Have you ever cheated on my daughter?" he asks. Emily, practically spits out the water she's drinking. Her eyes are popped out like a raccoons.

"Dad!" she yells.

"Now, Alex" starts Sabina.

"it's just a question" says Alex firmly.

"Actually no, Mr. Rider I haven't" he says in a smile.

"And you're…17, am I correct?" says Alex.

"Yes sir" replies Jake.

"Did you ever have sex with my daughter?" he says, and Jake chokes, an his food.

"excuse me?' he says, looking questionably.

"you heard me" says Alex.

"Alex!" says Sabina. "that's enough!" she says.

"Cant he answer one damn lazy question!?!" Alex says Sternly.

"can I be excused?" asks Emily, dropping her napkin from her hand.

"No you may not" says Alex, staring at her.

"I don't need you're permission any way" she says standing up, from her chair and leaving, with crossed arms.

"Emily" says Jake, following her, As Alex yells: "Emily, come here!". As Jake and Emily are far from view Sabina crosses her arms, as she looks at Alex.

"what!?!" he says. Sabina rolls her eyes.

"You promised her Alex" say Sabina sternly. "You promised you wouldn't get into trouble with that boy" says Sabina explainingly.

"I had questions, and he cant answer them?' Alex asks Sabina. Sabina sighs, and looks away.

* * *

Meanwhile…. 

As Emily runs in her room, angry, she shuts the door behind her. She hears knocking. She feels mortified. No…embarrassed. Embarrassed to hear her fathers questions, and lectures to her Boyfriend. Completely, embarrassed.

"Open the door, Emily" says Jake.

She opens the door, and looks at Jake. "I'm sorry, Jake" she first says. "My dad's just such an asshole-" she begins.

"No, he's not Emily, he just…cares about you" says Jake, sitting down with Emily on her bed.

"How could you say that!" says Emily, overreactingly. "My father embarrassed you, _me_!" she says, loudly.

"Calm down" he says, and he goes in back of Emily and starts to rub her neck, and shoulders.

"oh god" she says. "Were did you learn this?" Emily asks him, moaning of such pleasure.

"What can I say?" says Alex. "My fingers work magic" he says in a little laugh and grin.

Emily do a small laugh as well. Suddenly, he stops and he turns Emily over and kisses her. Emily goes on top of his lap, and kisses him deeply. Jake takes his hand and puts it on her cheek, pulling her closer. The other hand snaked up Emily's shirt, and squeezes her right breast. Emily and Jakes lips part as she moans. Suddenly, Emily notices what's happening.

She takes out Jakes hand and put her bra on right. She fixes her shirt.

"I-I-I'm sorry Emily" says Jake embarrassed of himself.

"No, it's alright" says Emily. "we just got caught up in the moment" she says in a smile.

"Like last time" says Jake, and they both laugh.

Jake and Emily get up, and walk over to the table. They spot the two parents, still waiting for you're return.

"Thought you wouldn't show" says Alex.

"We did" says Emily, and she kisses Jake on the lips. "Jake's leaving, now" says Emily, and she hugs him, and he says good bye to the parents, and The family goes to bed.

* * *

Sabina and Alex decided to tell Emily about the moving. They slowly crept to her, room, and opened the door. Emily was doing something on her laptop. She immediately shut it as she saw them. She stared at them in awkwardness. 

"uh…hey!" she says, trying not to sound to obvious. Her parents roll their eyes, and walk over to her.

"We have some news" says Sabina, in a smile.

"And?' says Emily, excitedly. "what's the news?' she says. But before Alex could talk she cut in. "Let me guess" says Emily, and she starts saying random things. "New car, money, trip possibly?' she says hopefully.

"You could say that" says Alex, running his hand through his hair.

"what?' says Emily, jumping around in the bed.

"Emily…were.." begins Alex, uncomfortably. "were moving" he says.

"WHAT!!!???!!!" she screams loud enough to hear miles away.

"Now calm down Emily!" says Sabina, reassuring her daughter.

"CALM DOWN!" She screams continuously. "WERE MOVING!, AND YOU TELL ME TO _CALM DOWN_!" she says, freaking out.

"look, Emily, were just going for the good of you' says Sabina, and Alex hakes his head yes at her.

"For the good of me?" she says, lowering her voice. "I'm fine right here! I have friends, a boyfriend, a car!" she says.

"I know, alright, but my job offered me a place to work" says Alex, trying to stay focused on his task. Getting her to give in is hard.

"Where?' she asks crossing her arms at him.

"London" says Sabina.

"London?" she says confusingly. "You mean where you guys are from?" she says. They nods their heads yes. "oh" says Emily blankly.

"It's the only way to get enough money for all of us" says Alex. "Please?" says Alex, in a puppy dog face.

Emily smiles at her self, and loosens her tight grip, and crossed arms. She rolls her eyes, and frowns. "Alright" she says, and Sabina and Alex give her hugs and kisses.

"thank you Emily" says Alex, starting to close the door.

"wait!" she says, and Alex comes back. "when are we leaving?" she asks.

Alex smirks. "two days" he replies and shuts the door. As soon as he does, Emily jumps up from her bed and starts packing.

"SEXY BOYS, HERE I COME!" she yells, and puts on some music on.

She's a man-eater,

Make you work hard,

Make you stop cars,

Wish ya never ever met her at all!

-Nelly Furtado "Man Eater"


	6. Lies

A/N: heeres my New chapter, called: 'Lies'. Hope your Enjoying '_I Have my Reasons' _Thanks to everyone who reviewed my story!!! Hope you all LOVE it!!!

**Previosly on 'I Have My Reasons' Chapter 5:**

_"And you're…17, am I correct?" says Alex. _

"Yes sir" replies Jake.

"Have you ever cheated on my daughter?" he says, and Jake chokes, an his food.

"excuse me?' he says, looking questionably.

"you heard me" says Alex.

"Alex!" says Sabina. "that's enough!" she says.

"Cant he answer one damn lazy question!?!" Alex says Sternly.

She opens the door, and looks at Jake. "I'm sorry, Jake" she first says. "My dad's just such an asshole-" she begins.

"No, he's not Emily, he just…cares about you" says Jake, sitting down with Emily on her bed.

"How could you say that!" says Emily, overreactingly. "My father embarrassed you, _me_!" she says, loudly.

* * *

_"Emily…were.." begins Alex, uncomfortably. "were moving" he says._

_"WHAT!!!???!!!" she screams loud enough to hear miles away. _

_"Now calm down Emily!" says Sabina, reassuring her daughter._

_"CALM DOWN!" She screams continuously. "WERE MOVING!, AND YOU TELL ME TO CALM DOWN!" she says, freaking out._

The Next Day…

Emily called up Jake. She felt uneasy as the phone ringed. How could she tell _Jake_ she was moving…to LONDON! But, it was for the good of the family.

I mean, London was her parents home. They must miss it a lot. Her Grandpa and Grandma were their. But only her mothers side. Her father told her that His parents died before he was born, on a plane crash. So he was raised by Jack and Uncle Ian. But Ian died because of a car crash before Emily was born.

Jack stayed in London. She almost never came over to New York. Last time she saw her at Christmas. Which was last year. And its May! This sucked, cause she loved Jack. She was like her aunt. Jack would call her Em, and Emily would call her Jackie. Oh, how she missed her….

"Hello?" asked the other line.

"oh, hi Jake" says Emily snapping out of her little thinking to herself.

"hey" says Jake.

"Jake, I have to tell you something" says Emily, biting her lip.

"what's that?" asks Jake. Suddenly Emily here's someone say. "Hurry up, and get in!". It was a woman's voice. "wait!" whispered Jake.

"who's that?" asks Emily, her eyebrows frowning.

"No-no one" says Jake in a stutter.

"Don't lie to me Jake" says Emily, slowly.

"It's just the taxi woman" he says stuttering more. Suddenly the 'taxi woman' says: "hurry before she catches us!"

"JAKE!" yells Emily into the phone, tears streaming down her cheeks.

"I-I gotta go" he says, and he hangs up the phone.

Emily shuts the phone, and wraps her arms around her legs, and cries. 'What the hell was he doing?' thought Emily. 'Was he cheating on me?' was the most important question. She felt devastated. Her heart seemed to burst in her chest.

She suddenly stands up, wipes her tears, and opens her closet. She immediately takes as much picks up as much clothes as she can. She stuffs her Luggage with clothes, and zips it up. She lays her head down on the suitcase, and lets tears pour down her cheeks.

**A/N: Sorry it's so short, I'll try to write more next time. PLEASE REVIEW!**


	7. Begining of a drunk

A/N: Another shortie, ENJOY & REVIEW!

Later on, At Dinner…

Emily hadn't some for dinner so Alex Decided to go upstairs and check if she's alright. He went upstairs and knocked on the door. When he did so, the door opened on it's own. Their were papers all over the floor, And a lot jewelry, and things on the ground. Alex looks over to the bed. He sees Emily their, crying with something in her hands.

Alex walks over to her, and sits on the bed. "What's wrong?" he asks her, wiping her tears.

"Nothing, Nothing" she says swatting his hands away. Alex looks at her unbelievingly.

"Doesn't look like nothing" he replies, looking at her concernly, as she ignores his words. "what happened?" he asks her.

"You were right" says Emily looking down of the bed,

Alex looks dumbfounded. "about what?" he asks her.

"About Jake" she says, wiping her tears running down her cheeks again. "And everything that you said about him…"

"What did he do?" asks Alex, concerned for his daughter.

"Well…I-I don't know" she says, wiping her nose.

"what do you mean you don't-" begins Alex.

"I DON'T Know, Alright!" says Emily in a scream. Alex tries to hush her down. "He-He…I heard a girl on the other line and she was telling him a bunch of-!" begins Emily, But Emily cant help but break down again.

"It's alright Emily" says Alex hugging her comfortably. "it's alright" he repeats to her, as she cries on his shoulder.

"No it's not" she tells him. "it never will be" she says in tears.

Alex lets go of her and lays her back to bed. "everything will be fine" he says reasonably. "Just calm down and wait till tomorrow, alright?' he says, and kisses her forehead. Emily continues to sob as Alex, closes the door.

* * *

"That asshole" Yells Alex through the house, drinking Heineken in hand.

"Now Alex-" begins Sabina, washing the dishes.

"Don't give me that!" says Alex furiously. "He hurt my daughter and you expect me to go easy on this!?!" He yells, and takes another sip of his beer.

"I don't agree either, but maybe he has an explanation" says Sabina, and he comes over to him and kisses him. "Were leaving tomorrow, alright, forget about it" she says, and washes the next plate.

Alex walks over to the fridge and gets another beer.

"I swear if I see that motherfucker here…I'll-I'll" he begins, and drowns a big gulp of his beer.

"Forget it" repeats Sabina, and starts to go upstairs. " I'm going to sleep darling, coming?" she asks him.

Alex puts down his beer, and goes to the bottom of the stairs, to talk to Sabina. "Yeah, let me buy, one more beer…" he says, and reaches for the door.

"Alex" says Sabina in a warningly tone.

"Don't worry" he says, and opens the door. "I'll be back" is his last words as he goes out the door…

A/N: Sorry i'm making such shorties (GIVE ME SOME IDEAS PLEASE!!!)


	8. Beatings, Realizing, and a side of tears

A/n: _**Ok, A little bigger than the others. Read & REVIEW!**_

* * *

_"That asshole" Yells Alex through the house, drinking Heineken in hand. _

_"Now Alex-" begins Sabina, washing the dishes._

_"Don't give me that!" says Alex furiously. "He hurt my daughter and you expect me to go easy on this!?!" He yells, and takes another sip of his beer._

_"I don't agree either, but maybe he has an explanation" says Sabina, and he comes over to him and kisses him. "Were leaving tomorrow, alright, forget about it" she says, and washes the next plate._

_Alex walks over to the fridge and gets another beer._

_"I swear if I see that motherfucker here…I'll-I'll" he begins, and drowns a big gulp of his beer._

_"Forget it" repeats Sabina, and starts to go upstairs. " I'm going to sleep darling, coming?" she asks him._

_Alex puts down his beer, and goes to the bottom of the stairs, to talk to Sabina. "Yeah, let me buy, one more beer…" he says, and reaches for the door._

_"Alex" says Sabina in a warningly tone._

_"Don't worry" he says, and opens the door. "I'll be back" is his last words as he goes out the door…_

* * *

Alex walks down the street, beer in hand, and walking in zigzag form. He walks down the block, until he spots the right house. Suddenly, he sees some boys in front of the house. Some sitting on the porch, and some leaning on the gate…This was the house. He walked through the aisle of boys, and asks: 

"Where is Jake?" and the other boys stand still, as a boy on the porch stands up, and walks down the stairs.

"Hey…Mr. Rider" he says crossing his arms. "what are you doing here?" he asks, as Alex takes another drink of his beer.

"you…you" he says struggling to get his words out.

"Cat got your tongue?" asks Jake, and him and the others laugh.

"You Son of a Bitch!" he says, letting go of his beer, and it crashes on the floor, and punches Jake. Then, the boys in back of him take his arms, and hold him back, as Jake feels his jaw. "let go of me!" Alex recites.

Jake grins. "not so strong now are you?" he says in a snicker, and he punches Alex in the stomach.

"You…you hurt my daughter…" he says, struggling to set free.

"Ah because, I was with another girl?" he says, and he does a small laugh. Suddenly, he takes a hand full of Alex's hair, and pulls his head back.

"Maybe because, I _was_ with another _women_ last night" he says and he punches Alex's jaw twice. "And let me tell you…she wasn't any fool…gave me the greatest fuck your daughter ever gave me"

Suddenly, Alex swipes his lags over the two boys, and runs to Jake, and punches the living lights out of him. First his jaw. _Crack_. Then his stomach. _Crack_. Next his ribs. _Crack_. And he was dropped on the ground. _Crack, Crack, Crack_. And he gets pulled off by the boys, and he sees Jake is bleeding in his mouth, nose, and forehead.

The boys, push him out the gate, and he yells: "You Motherfucker! Don't _ever_ come close to my daughter!"

"Like I'd ever come close to that _slut_!" yells Jake, and Alex comes back, but the boys push him away. He gives Jake a middle-finger move, and he flees from the scene.

* * *

Emily and Sabina sit in the Living room, for Alex. He had been gone since 11:00 pm, and hasn't come home yet. It was already 9:00 a.m. 

"I swear, if your father doesn't come in-" begins Sabina as they hear the door open. They run to the door. They see Alex closing the door, and then turn around. As he does they see the blue and purple marks around his body, and broken t-shirt.

"Dad, what happened!?" asks Emily running over to him, surprised by his entrance.

"nothing" he says stiffly, moving toward the table.

"Alex" says Sabina, worried, as always. "did you get into a fight?" she says rushing to get water.

"It's nothing to worry about" says Alex plainly, sitting down.

"But, you're all bruised…" says Emily.

"Look, I'm _fine _alright? I made it back alive didn't I?" says Alex, and suddenly theirs a crash of glass, spreading throughout the house.

Alex sees Sabina's eyes in terrible shock. He just saw why. He had said the same lines when he had come back from a mission. _'Oh, great' _he thought.

"what do you mean, dad?" asks Emily. "Who almost killed you?" she asks in despair, sitting next to her father.

"You want to know who…?" says Alex. "that bastard of a Jake. did it, that's who!" yells Alex.

Emily's eyes are now blacker than ever before. Hearing that her boyfriend had hurt her father, made her weak. "what?" she managed to say. "What, how?" she says, and Sabina now comes with ice on _her_ head.

"So, lets think calmly and…what exactly happened?" asks Sabina, resting on the chair.

"Well" began Alex, and he sighed. "I went to Jakes house, to tell him off"

"But dad-" says Emily, in a explainingly tone.

"Let your father finish Emily" says Sabina, sternly.

"And, I started beating him up, and we just got into a big fit" says Alex. "I just, you know, didn't want to let some one hurt you Emily" says Alex, and smiles at Emily.

"I Know" says Emily, and she hugs him. "I love you Daddy" she says and then lets go, and goes up the stairs. "Almost LONDON time!" she yells, and Alex and Sabina smile. Sabina takes the ice packet of her head and puts it on Alex.

"Ah" he says as it stings him. Sabina looks at him with concern.

"What were you thinking?" asks Sabina. "Going over to Jakes house-" begins Sabina.

"what I was thinking!?!" yells Alex, slamming his hand on the table, furiously.

Emily hears this and runs slowly downstairs. As she hears soft whispers as she walks down the hall to the living room. She slightly pokes her head through the doorway.

"…So it's true then?" asks Sabina, giving Alex a glass of water, and sitting down next to him.

"Yeah" replies Alex. "He did" he says drinking water.

"I overestimated him" says Sabina. "I mean I cant believe he actually…" she says in a sigh.

"Lets not tell Emily. She had to much on her now" says Alex. "Lets go finish packing" he says, and they both get up, and go through the door way. Emily notices this, and hides behind a cabinet._'so it's true' thinks Emily. 'he did cheat on me'_ and she cries to her self, and she bangs the wall, as tears drop to the floor.

_**A/n: NEXT CHAPTER THE FINALLY GO TO LONDON. YAY!**_


	9. Leaving

_A/n: ok, there leaving. READ & REVIEW!

* * *

_

It was time to go. Emily packed up her bags, and looks at the time. 1:00 P.M.. She had about two more hours to leave. She looked out the window. It was raining. Her parents were downstairs watching a movie.

She moves across her room and gets a box, in back of the computer. She opened it carefully. Inside, there's a bunch of jewelry, and little love notes her and Jake had passed to each other in classes. She felt hot tears fall down her cheeks and onto the objects in the box.

As she digs in her box, she finds pictures of them both. One of them had him pushing her on a swing…

She was smiling.

The next picture, she saw herself and him playing in the snow, making a snowman. The next one, of her and him kissing.

That's it. She couldn't take it. She took the box, and put on her jacket, and boots. She want slowly down the stairs, and opened the door. And making sure no one heard her, she ran outside.

* * *

Emily walks through the rain shivering cold, waking down the block. She stops at a white house, and walks up the porch. She feels uneasy, but prepares to get her outcome. She rings the door bell, and waits.

Suddenly, she sees Jake in the front of her. She looks at him. His warm pink lips, light brown eyes, and soft blond hair… But she had to forget about that.

"Emily?" he says Dumbfounded. "You're soaking wet" he says, and he reaches his hand toward Emily. But Emily moves backwards.

"I-I came to gi-give you this" says Emily weakly, and passes him the box. When he opens it, he sees pictures of him and her torn.

"what for?" he asks her.

She stares at him in disbelief, and says: "You're kidding right?", and she walks down the stairs of her porch. As she walks down she remembers what was on her finger. She turns around and takes off the ring he gave her at their anniversary, and throws it at his feet.

"Keep it" yells Emily. "I never liked it anyway" and she leaves headstrong through the gate and walks down to her house. And she starts to sings a song:

**_Don't cry to me.  
If you loved me,  
You would be here with me.  
You want me  
Come find me  
Make up your mind_**

**_Should I let you fall  
Lose it all  
So maybe you can remember yourself  
Can't keep believing, we're only deceiving ourselves and I'm sick of the lie and you're too late._**

**_Don't cry to me  
If you loved me  
You would be here with me  
You want me  
Come find me  
Make up your mind_**

**_Couldn't take the blame  
Sick with shame  
Must be exhausting to lose your own game  
Selfishly hated, no wonder you're jaded-  
you can't play the victim this time  
And you're too late_**

**_Don't cry to me  
If you loved me  
You would be here with me  
You want me  
Come find me  
Make up your mind_**

**_You never call me when you're sober  
You only want it cause it's over  
ya, It's over._**

**_How could I have burned paradise?  
How could I - 'cause you were never mine!_**

_**So don't cry to me  
If you loved me  
You would be here with me  
Don't lie to me  
Just get your things  
I've made up your mind.**_

_Call me when you're Sober- Evanescence

* * *

_

Emily walks into the house and starts to walk up the stairs, soaking wet until…

"Emily" says Sabina, and Emily looks back, and sees both parents in back of her. Arms crossed. "where were you?" says Sabina, cocking an eyebrow.

"I…was at Jake's" she replies. "dropping up his stuff"

Suddenly, she sees her father and mother smile. She was over him. Officially. He had lost her forever. Too bad for him. Her parents opened their arms, and Emily ran to them like a little girl, and hugged them. They felt so warm and protective. These were real parents.

* * *

As they mounted the plane, Emily put her small bag in the baggage area. Her father sat next to her, and her mother at the other side. She lay down on her fathers shoulder, and soon enough the plane took flight.

Alex thought in his mind what he'd do when he got to London. He wanted to know who or what had killed his little girl. He'd kill the Mother Fuckers that killed Samantha.

He looked at his wife and child. He would die for them to. And even though Emily wasn't blood of his blood, he'd still die for her. She had been in this family to long. She was now in the family, and never going out. No one would take her away. Especially his wife. She had been the love of his life. No one else.

Well, maybe Rosalyn in 5th grade, but that doesn't count….does it?

a/n:...um...REVIEW?!?


	10. Were HERE! And Daddy is starting work

A/N: Sorry I havent wrote so Long. School interfereing a little. Hope you enjoy. I'll try as hard as I can to make a new chapter!!!+

* * *

The Plane lands on the speeding tracks, down the hot cement. As the plane stops, the Captain Says: 

"We Have Arrived at London!"

The passengers, shout and clap their hands in response. As Alex and Sabina wake up Emily from her sleep, they get their bags, and dispatch the plane. Waking down the hall, Emily gets thirsty and decides to buy some water.

As she walks, Alex notices he sees a man, following her. He looks in the corner of his eye…another guy.

"Sabina, lets stay with Emily, you know how it is here" says Alex, and Sabina nods sleepily, and goes with Alex to Emily. They were defiantly MI6. He could see the small ear pieces in their ears.

After they left the Airplane place, they hopped into a taxi, and drove to Alex's old home with Jack. As they drove by, Alex kept a close eye at the cars in back of them. Emily watched her father strangely, as they drove the car.

"you okay, Dad?' she asks.

"oh, yeah, yeah" he replies. "just fine" he breathes.

* * *

As soon as they arrive at the apartment, Emily Jumps, and hops. She runs to the door, as her parents get the bags. She rings the doorbell, and the door opens. A happy, older Jack opens the door.

"Em!" squeals Jack, as Emily and her hug, in greeting.

"Jackie!" Emily squeals back.

Alex Smiles. Seeing his Guardian…no Family at the door. He hadn't seen her in so long. Her presence was so way back, he couldn't remember her. He went over to her as she spoke with Emily.

"Oh, you've grown so much!" she says in a smile, and then goes to Alex. She smiles as she sees Him. "Alex" she says and hugs him. "Glad you're back" she whispers in his ear.

"me too" he says, in a smile, and Then, lets Sabina and Jack hug.

They unpack there bags, and Alex Goes into the room, to brush his teeth. Suddenly, he hears a noise across the room. He spits out the toothpaste, and washes his mouth. He follows the noise, and it leads him under the bed. At the top corner of the bed, there, was a watch. He picked it up and examined it. It looked normal. But as he pressed the button, a small satellite popped out, and Ms. Jones popped out in the screen.

"Hello, Rider" she says. "Nice to see you arrived safely" she says sternly.

"Don't pretend like you just found out" says Alex in sarcasm. "The MI6 was following the whole time"

"My duty to be polite" she replies. "Alex" she says more sternly. "I need you to come over now. 5th floor room 555" she says.

"Alex, Darling?" says someone outside the door.

"Alright" says Alex, and the screen gets off, and Alex hides the watch in back of his as he stands, nervously, as Sabina enters the room.

"You alright?" asks Sabina suspiciously, watching him tremble.

"Um, yeah, Fine" he says Rapidly.

"Anyway" says Sabina shaking her head. "Were about to go shopping, do you want to come?" she asks Him.

"Oh, I would love to" begins Alex, slowly taking the watch off behind his back. "But work just called, and I have to go" he says, walking over to her, and putting his watch in his pocket.

"so soon?" asks Sabina, in concern.

"Yeah, So, I'll be back in about 4-5 hours, alright?" he says, and gives her a kiss on the cheek, and walks out the door.

"Where you going Alex?" asks Jack, as she makes a sandwich for her and Emily, in the kitchen.

"Work" he responds, and goes out the door.

* * *

Alex walks down the street, as he arrives to the building. As he walks he notices there is a new code to get in. A hand, and hair device. He takes his hand and puts it in the square box. It scan's it and it replies: "DNA hair please" And Alex tries to pull a hair, and ends up putting out three, but puts it in the box.

"Welcome, Mr. Rider, to MI6 Secret Building, Enjoy You're Day" and the doors open wide, as he walk in, in Jeans, and white shirt, and plaid red unbuttoned shirt on top.

As he walks he sees other staring at him. He simply ignore it, and walks to room 555. When he is about to knock the door opens it self.

"Welcome Mr. Rider" says Mrs. Jones, sitting on her desk. The Office looked a bit different because of the purple color, but nothing else.

"Ms. Jones" says Alex, politely this time…for once. And Ms. Jones immediately gets up, and puts the screen on. A picture of another type of Storm Breaker pops-up.

"This is the new Storm Breaker, Well, actually, it's now Called: Venom Breaker" says Ms. Jones, looking at the picture in a glance of disgust.

"I came here for my daughter, not this contraption" says Alex, furiously.

"I Know" says Ms. Jones. "Alex, Breaking the latest 'Venom Breaker', is the key to finding your Daughter" she says, and Alex's face suddenly frowns of what he's hearing.

"Wait…" says Alex thinking carefully of what she just said. "You-you mean Samantha is alive?" asks Alex quite relieved, but confused at the same time.

Ms. Jones smirks at him. "Yes, she is" she replies. Alex's face softens because of the news. "But, they are using her, for experimental purposes, which is why we need you" she says.

"yeah, of- wait what?" he says, dumfoundedly confused. "You mean you want me to…work for you again? I told you I wasn't ever going to work here again-" he begins.

"Don't you wont to see your daughter again?" says Mrs. Jones, looking at him.

"well, yeah, but-" he begins, but Mrs. Jones interrupts again.

"Don't you want a lifetime with your daughter, to see her smile, and laugh again?" she says, and suddenly, Alex sees a glint in her eye. She looks strange. Suddenly, he noticed…She was _crying_.

"Mrs. Jones, are you alright?' he says taking a step forward, but adjusts back, as he sees her wiping her tears, and getting back to shape. "Did you-" he begins, bout she stops him.

"Yes" she responds. "I had a little boy, and one of the enemy's took him, and I was foolish enough to just wait….And wait till he came back, but he never did"

"I-I'm sorry" he says, sadly.

"It's alright" she says. "Now…your mission is to go down to Haven Hollow. When you get their you'll see a huge Gray building, and inside their, is the new Storm Breaker building" she says, pointing at the huge screen.

Alex understands, and he gets a few maps and documents from Mrs. Jones, and leaves.

* * *

Then, he goes to the Toy Store, and enters to the Gadgets room, where he'd get his things for his mission. Inside, still a mess as always. He saw a lot of things scattered, on the floor, garbage, and table.

He went over to the table, and picked up a ring. It was silver. His color. He put it on, and he saw a small little hole open. He poked it. First he hears a screech. Then he hears someone scream.

"Ahh, god!" he hears. "Who the hell is playing with the Ring?" Alex takes off the ring, and puts it back on the table. Where had he heard that voice before. Suddenly, a name popped in his head.

"Mr. Smithers?" says Alex, going over to the other side of the room. And as soon as he does, he sees Smithers with steel objects in his hands, and a wire around his head.

"'Ello, Rider" he says, and walks over to the table. "Knew you'd come. So, you've met your new gadget. The Ring" and he says, and takes it from Alex.

"You can Find any little buggers or Satellite facilities" says Mr. Smithers. Alex looks impressed, and Smithers moves on.

"And this" he says lifting up a Black swimsuit type of clothing. "Is the Porter. It can change to any type of clothes. Just say scan it with the watch we gave you, which you can also contact with others, and press the left button, and…Presto" he says.

"Even if you want a stripper's clothes?" asks Alex, and Mr. Smithers laughs.

"Anything" he responds, and moves on to the next one. "These glasses you can see in back, side, and front, of course of you, by pressing this button" he says, pointing to the button at the side.

Alex puts it one, when he presses the button he sees the screen turn green, and he presses the button again, and he sees the back of the room.

"Cool" he says, and puts it back, on the table.

"And…hey give me that!" says Mr. Smithers, taking away the wallet in Alex's hands.

"Why, is it dangerous?" asks Alex.

"No" replies Mr. Smithers. "I have about £ 300 pounds in there" and Alex chuckles, and Mr. Smithers gives him a black briefcase, with a parachute, and he leaves and goes home….

* * *

A/N: Hope you Liked! READ & REVIEW!!! 


	11. I'll Never Let This Go

_A/N: OK ITS KIND OF DRY. I think I did on this chapter of reserection (SP?). LOL. Anyway. I hope you like it! ITS A LITTLE SHORT TOO. SORRY. I'LL MAKE IT LONGER NEXT TIME._

* * *

Alex walks into the apartment, and sees no one inside. He searches the rooms, and no one appears to be there. He enters the kitchen, and sees a note on the fridge. 

"Gone Shopping! See you Later Daddy--xoxo Em"

Alex smiles, and gets a beer from the fridge, and lays down onto the couch. He turns on the television, and watches the BBC News.

* * *

Alex awakes from his sleep, and gets up from the couch. He rubs his groggy eyes, and all of a sudden, he hears something squeak. He slowly walks over to the corner and walks over into the guest room, where he had first heard the noise. He moved closer and closer, and then… 

"Over here pretty boy" he hears. He turns around facing about 5 men in gray. Alex Rolls his eyes.

"Shit" he says, and immediately kicks the man in the front, double punches 2 other men in front of him, back punches one in back of him, and searches for the fifth one. He looks around, and listens, until…

"High-ya!" he hears in back if him, and he ducks, swivels his leg in back of him, making him trip the man, and he goes over to the man.

"Who sent you?" Alex asks, grabbing onto the mans collar, and one of the other man stand up. Alex punches him, and he goes back to his sleeping position.

"Never" The man replies. Alex smirks.

"Alright" he says, and carries the man over to the window, (Which was already open by the way) and he pushes the mans head to face down to look at how far up they were. "I have 4 other of your mates I can ask, cant I?" Alex says, and the man stops.

"Al-alright…It was. Mr.-Mr. Jackmon" he states quickly. Alex frowns, and thinks of what he's doing now what he hadn't done in so many years.

Suddenly there's a knock on the door. 'Crap, its them' Alex thinks, and he looks out the window seeing the garbage disposable was open.

"Sorry" he immediately says before throwing the man down in to the garbage. He takes the other men and does the same.

"Alex open the door!" Sabina says, sounding fearful.

"Coming sweetheart!" he responds and throws the last man out the window. He rushes in the room, searching for his Axe. He smelled pretty dirty. He sprayed it quickly, and rushed over to the door, and fixed himself a little. He spinned around for a second. "Still got the moves" he muttered to himself, and He opened the door quietly.

"What took so long?" Emily asks rushing in with bags of clothes in hand. He watches Sabina and Jack come over with a ton of bags.

"When I hear the saying "Shop till you Drop" I didn't know it was that literal" Alex says, and Emily slouches herself on the couch.

"It was daddy, it was" she says, tiredly and she kicks off her shoes. "Ow" she says holding her feet with pain.

"What did all of you buy?" Alex asks. As Sabina and Jack go over to the kitchen. Apparently to start dinner.

"We bought Emily clothes, which is probably half the stuff we have here" Jack says, giving Emily a smirk, and glance.

"What can I say, I'm special" she says, and Sabina, Alex and Jack laugh.

"We bought you some things too" Sabina mutters, while putting the chicken on the stove. Alex eyes pop open.

"Really?" he asks, and glances at Emily, and she nods her head.

"Look in the George Armani bags" Emily states and he looks in one and sees a black thong in it. He looks at it in a smirk, as Emily looks in shock.

"Sabina, is this some type of warning about tonight?" Alex asks, and Emily quickly snatches it away.

"Ew. No, its mine" Emily states, and Alex looks at Sabina in disbelief.

"You let her buy these stuff?" He asks her and Sabina comes over to them.

"Well, she's growing older Alex, she deserves to have a little freedom" Sabina, says and Alex sits there in shock. Sabina sits on his lap, and smoothes out his hair.

"Don't worry Alex, its not like she's going to actually go up to someone and say "fuck me, I'm desperate"" Sabina says, and Alex looks at her even more twisted. Emily laughs, and Alex gives her a look. She immediately stops.

"Sabina, come help me with the chicken" Jack shouts out, and Sabina gets off Alex's lap, and goes over to help Jack.

Alex immediately strikes a look at Emily. "Tomorrow, were returning that thing" he immediately says, and Emily looks at him in anger.

"But Daddy-" she says getting up from the couch and he stops her.

"Were returning it, and that's final" he says, and looks over at Sabina, for a quick second. "And don't tell your mother. She's apparently overdosed on pills this morning"

Emily sighs, and lays back down the couch, and picks up a magazine, on the table. Alex looks in the other bag And saw some ties, cologne, and a necklace in their.

"And yes, I got everything, your welcome" Emily says, eyeing him, and focusing back onto the magazine.

"Thanks" he says and goes into His and Sabina's room. He looks out the window and just stares out into the night. As he watched the lights shine through the dark he wondered. Where was his little girl? Was she hurt? The pain was unbearable. Just thinking her away from him…A tear slide down from his right eye.

He didn't want to think of Any of his family members hurt. Sabina…Jack…Emily….And oh…Samantha. Who was already crying in pain out there. He punched the wall, and laid his head down against the wall.

"Samantha…where are you?" He asks himself, and stares back at the night. Filled with such sorrows._ 'I promise, Samantha...who ever has you. I'll get them. I'll Nver Let this go...'_

_

* * *

A/N_:_ SO LEAVE A_ **REVIEW AND TELL ME IDEAS FOR NEXT CHAPTER AND IF THIS ONE WAS ANY GOOD OR MET YOUR ASPECTS**. _I GUESS THATS IT. THANKS._


	12. Its Just Too Much, Part I

A/n: I decided...that im going to make another chapter...I've been bored and I have SPRING BREAK!...so...yeah...I decided to continue!

* * *

Alex, still crying, thinking about Samantha, Suddenly heard foot steps. He quickly wiped his tears and tried to maintain calm. He heard the door open and he turned around. He smiled. It was Sabina. A worried expression, laid on her face as she eyes Alex.

"Are you alright, sweetheart?" she asks, and walks over to him.

"I'm fine, Sabina, just a little tired" he responded, but she continued to eye him with suspiciousness. "Alright...truthfully...I can't Sabina...I just cant" Alex says, shaking his head and sitting on the bed.

"You can't want Alex?" she says, smoothing his hair out with her fingers as she sat next to him on the bed.

"I can't thinking about her in my head...its like...somehow, she's calling me out for help" Alex says and Sabina sighs.

"Alex, you aren't the only one who is dreading..." she gulps. "Sam's death...All of us are wishing that she was here, Don't blame yourself" Sabina says, encouraging Alex to stay calm.

"Its just...why couldn't you save her, Sabina?" Alex asks, out of nowhere.

"Excuse me?" Sabina says, completely confused.

"Why couldn't you get her out of the way? huh? Did you even care about her?" Alex bellows.

"Alex, what are you talking about, of course I cared about her, I'm her mother!" Sabina screams back.

"Well, you didn't care enough!" he yells and he gets up from the bed. He starts pacing.

"I'm not going to fight with you right now, Alex, because I know your not yourself at this moment" Sabina says, sternly, getting up from the bed and walks over to the door. "But I want you to think about what you just said...do you really think I would let my own daughter die?" and she leaves the room.

Alex rubs his forehead...he's losing his mind..._'what the fuck did I just do...?' _

**Emily's P.O.V**

I took my ear off the wall after my mom left the room. I just want to know one thing...what the hell is going on here? I dont know If I should say something or...just stay put. But I haven't heard my mom and dad fight since I was about 5.

I walk over to my bedroom door and exit my room. I quietly run over to Jack's room and knock on the door.

"Jack?...are you there?" I ask and soon enough I see Jack in her Pajamas, standing at the door way. "Can I come in?" I ask and she nods her head and gves me a slight smile.

As she closed the door, I jumped on her bed. She laughed. "You always did like jumping on my bed...even when you were little"

"Because it's so comfy!" I replied and she went on the bed as well.

"You heard them, didn't you?" she asked and I nodded my head. "Its a tough time for you guys, with Sam and all..." she says and pets my hair.

"I dont want to think about Sam...or I'll start crying" I added and Jack nodded, understanding.

"Alright well, lets watch a movie!" Jack says in a smile and turns on the Telly in her room. "And Midnight movie is complete...without ice cream!" she says and goes out of the room and comes back with a big box of Vanilla ice cream and 2 spoons.

I start flipping the channels and try to find a movie..."Oo..how about 'I Am Legend'?, I heard its awesome" I say and she lays back on the bed and nods her head as she takes a big spoonful of Ice cream in her mouth. I laugh and lay down with her.

**Alex P.O.V**

I get all of my gadgets and put them in a bag. It was time to find my little girl. But first, I went over to the living room, where Sabina laid and tears fell down from her eyes. I approached her silently and kissed her forehead. I noticed she had fallen fast asleep. I smiled and whispered: "I love you".

I walked over to the door, with all my things and went over to the Spy Building where I would get my coordinates to where Sam was...and, possibly...where I'd be killed.


	13. Its Just Too Much, Part II

_**LOOK HERE FIRST!!:**_

_A/N:Still waiting on reviews, but I decided to give a new chapter. Hopefully more reviews! cross my fingers :-) **I would like to know if people trully think this should go to 'T'' rated instead of 'M'. Please tell me in your reviews! (P.S. Read my New Story, "I Feel Good Enough" If you have the time, I would Love your opinions!)**_

* * *

Alex took Jack's New BMW, which she had been braging about, during dinner time. "Sorry, Jack" Alex mumbled under his breath, as he pressed the 'Unlock' button on her keys and the car beeped. (Signaling that the car was open A/N:Duh) He entered the car and sat in his sit. He wriggled a bit. "Comfy...no wonder Jack goes crazy over this car" he told himself out loud. All of a sudden he felt something jump to the back of the car.

He turned around and saw it was another of those guys in gray. He started up the car, full speed out of the parking spot and rushed out into a empty road, where he could demolish the enemy of the car. As he speed up the car faster, he could here the guy slipping. Alex snickered to himself, but out of the blue, he heard...sucion cups. "Shit!" Alex bellowed, as he heard the the suction cups move closer to the front car window. Alex tried zig-zagging the car, but the man kept coming at him.

Then, He saw the man in the front window, covering his sight of the road. As he did, he saw, that the road was leading him into a dead end zone. His eyes widened in horror, but then he smiled. "Take this, you son of a bitch!" Alex yelled, and he speeded up faster until...

..:Screech:..

He stopped the car, just in time, before he hit the dead end wall, and the enemy splatted right on to the wall. Alex got out of the car and looked over at the man. He had bruises on his face, and he kept yelping in pain.

Angrily, Alex picked up the man by the neck and restrained him on to the wall he had hit once before. "Where the hell are you keeping Samantha Rider?" Alex asked adn the man gagged blood out of his mouth as he tried to speak. "Answer the damn question or I'll break every bone in your body" Alex threatened and the man looked up at him.

"In the new...the new Stormbreaker..." The man tried to speak because the pain was unbearable and Alex punctured the man's already broken arm. He yelled. "Alright!...In the New Stormbreaker Company...in Cardiff" The man spoke and Alex faked a grin.

"Thank you" Alex replies and drops the man and hears him yelp in pain and enters the car, puts on reverse and continues down to the Spy Building.

* * *

He parks his car in a alley way, when he gets to the building and rushes over to the building. As he reaches the doorway he remembers the new code policy. He quickly pulled out a piece of his hair and put it in the box.

"Welcome, Mr. Rider, to the--" Alex didnt have enough time to hear the rest as he ran over to the elevator to the 5th floor, pushing everyone away from his path. As soon as he landed on the 5th floor, he rushed into Room 555.

"Ms. Jones!" Alex yelled out and he saw a glimpse of her through the doorway. "Ms. Jones, I--" Alex's facial expression changed, almost immediatley as he saw men surroundind Ms. Jones with a gun.

"Alex, go to room 567, run!" she screamed and Alex did. He ran off until he saw **567** labled on a door. He entered, immediatley and closed the door behind him.

'I Hope Ms. Jones is okay' he thought in the back of his head, but remembered he had to do something to save Sam's life. He looked around the room and saw gadgets. "Thank you, _Ms. Jones_!" he said, thank ful, because Mr. Smithers had not given him enough Gadgets for this mission. He searched in the drawers and found some of that cream he used to break through anything. And a map, to the new Stormbreaker Company, now called, Venombreaker. He grabbed a bunch and put them in his bag. He also found shoes that had lasers in the front (Which he immediatley put on), World smallest camera's...

:Bang, Bang:

Someone was trying to get into the room. He put anything else he could find in his pockets or bags as he rushed up into the ceiling. He slowly closed the ceiling and crawled through the vents and found an openening at near the front. He kicked out the little air vent and went out.

Slowly, he got through the front door. He heard someone coming down the hall and threw on Mr. Smithers new Gadget, "The Porter" and said "Suit". It immediatley into a suit and he walked out of the building. As he did, he ran to the car, straight away, but someone took hold of his arm. Alex turned around, awaiting the worst. He smiled, seeing it was Mr. Smither. He sighed.

"Oh thank God" he said, almost having a heart attack, gasping for breath.

"Not much time, Rider" Smithers said and he led Alex to the back of the building. "Here, take these" Smithers said and passed Alex some keys. Smithers opens the back and inside it reveals a tiny car.

"You've got to be bloody joking!" Alex hollered.

"This is the X -Car, it's a car, a helicopter and a sub tank...who's joking now?" Smithers says in a grin and Alex immediatley rushes into it. As he closes the door and starts to go out into the road. "Alex!" Smithers yelled and Alex Stopped the car.

"Yea?" he asked.

"Good luck" Smithers said in a flat tone and Alex Smiled and ran down with the car full speed ahead.

* * *

A/N:What do you think? _**Leave reviews! I think this is the BEST Chapter I've written! Sorry if theres mistakes, i did this in a rush!**_


	14. Unwanted help

People, I would Like to say that I love your support, but so little people comment. Could you all comment more, because If no one does, than I'll officially stop writing this story. I would like at least 15-20 new reviews by this week. (Maybe 10) I might sound a little pushy, but doesnt everyone get upset when you see that around 2,000 people have read your story and only about 25 commented? so please comment this story. (**_also review my new story 'I feel good enough' and tell me what you think, I would really like your opinion on it, Im doubting whether its good or not...)_**

**_p.s. : _**PLEASE, COMMENT ON MY NEW STORY "I FEEL GOOD ENOUGH". I'M STARTING TO THINK I DID COMPLETELY HORRBILE. PEOPLE KEEP COMPLAINING ABOUT IT. CAN I PLEASE GET YOU VIEWS ON IT. MOST OF YOU HAVE BEEN GOOD MY SUPPORTING ME, WITH "I HAVE MY REASONS" , I REALLY APPRECIATE IF YOU GUYS WOULD DO THIS FOR ME!

**_-Riot_****_101_**

_..:You belong to me...My Snow White Queen...:.. _


End file.
